One Of Those Girls
by MidnightxAngel
Summary: JONAS: Miley, Stella and Macy are best friends. They are in love with the new boy band Jonas. What happens when Jonas become close to the girls? What will happen when the boys take them on tour? Kevin/Macy Joe/Stella Nick/Miley
1. The Meeting

**Okay so I thought this story would be something different. I'm still working on 'Carry You Home' I just wanted to put this up to see how it goes. So please review and if you have questions about this just message me =] Okay enjoy!! Btw 'Angel Light' is a band I made up haha.**

Chapter 1

Miley, Macy and Stella were just normal teenage girls from New Jersey. They have been best friends ever since they were 4 years old. They met at dance class. They ended up going to the same school. They were best friends forever. They loved different things. Stella loved fashion and designing. Macy loved sports and hanging out with her friends. Miley loved singing and cute boys. All 3 girls were obsessed with the new boy band Jonas. Jonas were three brothers from LA. They were not that popular yet. They had one album out. That's it! They girls heard their songs on the web and they had been in love ever since.

Right now the girls were in a cafe at their local mall. Today the girls were out shopping. They were going to see a movie later that day. Over an hour ago Miley thought she saw 3 boys that looked like Jonas while she was getting coffee. Now the girls were waiting and praying the boys would show up.

'Miley I thought you said you saw them.' Said Stella.

Miley looked at Stella. 'I swear I did.'

'I think all that coffee is gone to your brain.' Macy said as took a slip of her drink. 'Jonas live in LA. What would they be doing in New Jersey?'

'I'm not blind I know what a saw.' Miley said as she slammed her fist againist the table.

Stella nodded. 'Sure Miley what ever you say.' She took a slip of her water.

Miley rolled her eyes. She looked at the door to see 3 boys walking in. 'LOOK THERE THEY ARE!!'

Stella started choking on her drink. Macy turned around as gasped when she saw the members of Jonas sitting at the table next to them.

'Oh my god.' Macy gasped.

Stella finally stopped choking on her water. She had tears running down her face from not being able to breath. 'Miley I'm so sorry I didn't believe you.'

Miley rolled her eyes again. 'Yeah whatever.'

They girls looked at the boys. They were even cuter in person. The girls giggled as they looked at them. The boys looked over at the girls. The girls quickly looked away. Miley hid her face with the menu.

'Stella loves Joe!' Miley shouted. They boys looked at the girls again this time with confused looks on their faces.

'Miley!' Stella snapped. Miley got up and ran to the bathroom. Stella got up and chased her.

Macy got nervous when she saw the boys staring at her. 'I..I swear I don't know them girls.'

The tall boy with curly hair got up and laughed. 'Yeah off course.' He sat down next to Macy and held out his hand. 'I'm Kevin.'

Macy nervously shook his hand. 'I'm Macy.'

Kevin looked into Macys eyes. 'Macy, thats a beautiful name. So I'm guessing you and your friends heard about our band?'

Macy nodded. 'Yeah me and my friends are huge fans. So what are you doing in New Jersey?'

'We are moving here.' He said as Macys eyes widened. 'We're going on tour over summer with Angel Light.'

'I love Angel Light. Their awesome.' Said Macy.

Kevin smiled. 'If the band doesn't become popular by September we're gonna start going to school here.'

'What school are you gonna go to?' Macy asked.

'We're thinking about Horace Mantis Academy.

Macys eyes widened. 'No way!! I go to school there!'

Kevin laughed. 'Well Macy we might be going to the same school.'

Macy giggled. Kevin turned around when he heard his name being called. Macy looked at the young boy with curly hair.

'We're about to order. What do you want?' He asked.

'I'll be over in a second.' Kevin said. He turned around to face Macy. 'Well it was really nice meeting you Macy.'

Macy smiled. 'It was nice meeting you too. Good Luck on tour.'

Kevin smiled and sat down with his brothers. Macy was in shock over what just happened. She pinched her arm to make sure she was awake. When she felt the pain in her arm she knew it was all real. She got up and ran to the bathroom. When she got there she leaned againist the door. Miley locked herself in the bathroom stall. Stella was banging on the door.

'Right I'm going in!' Stella shouted as she went into the stall next door and started to climb over it. Miley quickly unlocked the stall door and ran out. She got worried when she saw Macy leaning againist the door.

'Macy what happened?' She asked as she went over to her. Stella forgot about being angery with Miley and went over to Macy.

'He talked to me!' Macy said still in shock. 'Kevin talked to me.'

Stella and Miley started screaming. 'KEVIN OF JONAS TALKED TO YOU!!' They both screamed.

After a few minutes the girls calmed down.

'Guys the movie starts in 10 minutes we better go.' Macy said as she walked out of the bathroom. Stella and Miley both giggled as they walked past the boys of Jonas. Macy smiled at Kevin as they walked out of the cafe.

'So what did he say to you?' Miley asked.

'I'll tell you everything at our sleepover tomorrow.' Macy said. Miley rolled her eyes. All three girls linked arms as the walked into the cinema.

Later that night Stella and Macy were walking home. They walked home everytime they went out shopping. Miley's was close to the mall so she was first to arrive home. Stella walked Macy to her house. Then she walked to her house that was a 10 minute walk up the road. Stella's phone beeped she saw it was a text from Miley.

'Who's texting you?' Macy asked.

'Miley.' Stella said as she read out the text message. 'Hey Stella I had so much fun today. Can't wait for our sleepover tomorrow. Did you see Macy crying at the end of the movie? lol.'

Macy moaned. 'She's such a bitch. Did you see me crying?' She asked and Stella nodded. 'The ending was so sad.'

Stella laughed. 'I know. Now what did Kevin say to you? I'm dying to know.'

'You'll find out tomorrow.' Macy laughed. She went into her house. She watched Stella walking down the road. She ran to her room and fell onto the bed. Today was the best day ever.


	2. The Sleepover

Chapter 2

Macy, Miley and Stella were having a sleepover in Miley's house. Stella was painting her nails. Macy was doing her hair. Miley was sitting at her computer. She was looking at the Jonas on the web. She had loads of Jonas photo's on her computer. She went to their YouTube page and looked at it.

'Only 238 friends on YouTube.' Miley sighed. 'Thats so sad.'

'Okay Macy let us everything.' Said Stella.

Macy smiled. 'Well Kevin said their moving here.'

'Jonas are moving to New Jersey!' Macy gasped.

Macy laughed. 'Yeah and he said if the band doesn't become famous by September their gonna start going to school here.'

'What school?' Asked Stella.

'Horace Mantis Academy.' Macy said before quickly covering her ears. Stella and Miley started screaming.

'Their going to our school!' Screamed Stella.

'Guys don't get to excited.' Said Macy. 'They said only if they don't get famous.'

'Oh my god. This is so exciting. I need to buy a new outfit.' Miley said as she got up and went to her closet.

'Don't get crazy Miles.' Laughed Stella. 'We still have to wear our uniforms.'

'Oh my god. Do you guys remember this?' Said Miley as she held up a pink glittery dress. 'It's my old dancing dress.'

Stella and Macy laughed as they got up to look at it.

'Do you remember the show we did in Portugal? When we were 10.' Asked Stella.

Miley laughed. 'That was the funnist thing ever.'

Macy nodded. 'You remember I got that really bad nose bleed right before we went onstage? My mom was freaking out cause she didn't want me to get blood on my dress.'

Stella smiled. 'Yeah and they couldn't stop the show for us cause the show started 15 minutes late.'

Miley laughed. 'Yeah and we were so afraid that Macy couldn't go onstage. So I learned all of Macy's dance moves.

'Then the nose bleed stopped so I could go onstage.' Macy said.

'Then I forgot my dance moves and I had to make up my own.' Miley laughed.

Stella laughed and put her arms around Macy and Miley. 'We still got third place.'

'Do you think we'll still be friends when we're older?' Asked Macy.

'Off course.' Said Stella. 'We watched eachother grow up and we went all around the world together.'

'We're friends forever.' Miley smiled as they pulled eachother into a group hug.

'More like sisters.' Said Stella.

'Well you two are better then my sisters.' Said Miley. Miley had two sisters, Ella and Georgia. She had no brothers.

'Your so mean.' Laughed Macy.

'What? You try living with them.' Said Miley. 'You two are lucky to be only childs.'

'I would love to have a sister.' Said Stella.

Macy nodded. 'Me too.'

'I'll be back in a second I left my phone downstairs.' Macy said as she went downstairs. She got her phone and walked up the stairs. She jumped when she heard Miley screaming.

'STELLA YOUR SUCH A BITCH!!' Miley screamed.

Macy ran back up the stairs and into the bedroom. 'What happened?'

'Stella gave me a wedgie.' Said Miley. 'You know what's weird. Wedgies don't really hurt that much.

'Really?' Stella asked as she pulled harder.

'Ow ow ow. Okay that hurts.'

Macy rolled her eyes and lay down on the bed.

'I'm so tired.' Macy sighed.

'I can't wait for the dance competition this Saturday.' Said Stella.

'What would you do if Jonas showed up at our show?' Asked Macy.

'I would die.' Laughed Stella.

'I'd run over and hug them.' Laughed Miley.

'I forgot to tell you that Jonas are going on tour this summer with Angel Light.' Said Macy.

'Oh my god we have to get tickets.' Said Stella.

'I didn't know you liked Angel Light.' Said Macy.

'Well their taking Jonas on tour with them so I love them.' Said Stella. Macy laughed.

'Did you guys know it's 1 am?' Asked Miley.

'I didn't know it was that late.' Said Stella.

Macy sat up. 'So thats why I'm so tired.'

Miley heard footsteps coming from the hallway. 'Quick someone's coming. Act like your asleep.'

Miley got into her bed. Macy got into her sleeping bag. Stella got into her sleeping bag. All 3 of them tried to act like they were asleep but they couldn't stop laughing. After a few minutes they calmed down.

'I'm going to sleep.' Macy said as she rolled over onto her side.

'Yeah me too' Stella said while yawning.

Miley got up and turned off the light 'Night girls.' Miley said as she walked back to her bed. She stepped over Macy on the way to her bed.

'Miley you stood on my arm.' Moaned Macy.

'Sorry.' Whispered Macy as she lay down. 20 minutes later all 3 girls were asleep.


	3. Is This Real?

Chapter 3

Stella was in her bedroom going over her moves for the dance competition tomorrow. She just got home from her 3 hour dance class. Stella, Miley and Macy were getting ready for this for the past month. This time the competition was being held in New Jersey. Normally the competition was held in a different country. The girls went around the world together. Stella had loads of medals and trophys in her room from her solo dances. She had her dancing her dress hanging up. All ready for tomorrow. Stella heard her mother call her and left her room and went downstairs.

"Stella can you carry these bed sheets upstairs for me please?" Stella's mom asked as Stella walked into the room.

"What are the bed sheets for?" Stella asked.

"We're having some guests staying over tomorrow."

Stella gave her mom a confused look. "Who?"

"Well you know how I'm working with a new girl at work?" Mrs Malone asked. Stella nodded. "Well her sons are staying. I was thinking about inviting them to the show tomorrow."

"I hope their cute. Have you seen them yet mom?"

Mrs Malone shook her head. "All I know is that their the same age as you and their names are Kevin, Joe and Nick."

Stella nearly fainted when she heard their name. "Is their last name Lucas?"

Mrs Malone nodded. "How did you know?"

Stella gasped. "Oh my god! Please invite them to the show mom? Can Macy and Miley stay over too?"

Mrs Malone laughed. "Alright. The girls can come over if their moms say it's okay."

Stella ran upstairs to her room and turned on her computer. Jonas were going to their show and staying over afterwards. Once her computer was ready Stella signed into her email. She saw Macy and Miley online. Stella couldn't wait to tell them her good news.

(A/N: This is the girls talking online!)

_Stella_Bellax3: Hey Mace, Hey Miles._

_xMacyBearx: Hey Stell._

_xxxSMILEYxxx: Heya Stella._

_Stella_Bellax3: Wat r u guys up 2?_

_xxxSMILEYxxx: Nothin. Just relaxing._

_xMacyBearx: Nothin in bed with my laptop._

_xxxSMILEYxxx: Wat r u doin in bed Macy?_

_xMacyBearx: I'm just resting. I'm so tired after dancing._

_Stella_Bellax3: I have some amazing news!!_

_xxxSMILEYxxx: Wat is it?_

_xMacyBearx: R u getting a lil brother or sister?_

_Stella_Bellax3: No lol. I wish. It's even more amazing._

_xMacyBearx: Wat could be more amazing?_

_xxxSMILEYxxx: Wat is it?_

_Stella_Bellax3: I can't tell you over da internet._

_xMacyBearx: Y don't u guys come over 2 my house in an hour?_

_xxxSMILEYxxx: Good idea Mace. Stella we can meet at da park in 15 mins nd we can walk to Macy's house together?_

_Stella_Bellax3: Ok girls seeya later._

Stella signed out of her email. She turned off her computer. She got up and started to get ready. She was so excited to tell her friends about the boys coming over. Once she was ready and went downstairs and told her mom she was going out. She went to the park and waited for Miley to come. After 10 minutes Miley finally arrived. The girls both walked to Macys house.

Macy was lying on her bed with her puppy cuddled into her chest. She lay on her side looking at a photo of herself and her dad. Macy was only 10 years old in the photo. It was taken at a dance competition. Macy was wearing her old dancing dress and her hair was in loose curls. Macy was sitting on her dads lap. Her father had his arms wrapped around her. Macy's dad died in an accident 2 years ago. Macy was only 13 at the time. She never got over losing her dad. Macy blamed herself for the accident. Even though it wasn't her fault. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. She heard the door open she looked up to see Stella and Miley walking in.

"Hey Macy." Miley said as she sat down on the bed. Macy's puppy got up and went over to Miley. "Hey Daisy."

Stella looked down at Macy. "You miss your dad?" Macy nodded. Stella pulled her in for a hug.

"So whats the great news you wanted to tell us?" Asked Macy.

"Guess who's gonna be at the dance competition tomorrow." Stella said smiling.

Macy and Miley looked at eachother.

"The Judges?" Asked Miley.

Stella shook her head. "No. The Jonas boys."

Miley and Macy stared at Stella in shock.

"How did you get them to come?" Asked Miley.

Stella laughed. "My mom and their mom work together. So my mom invited them."

Miley gasped. "You little bitch! How come you never told us?"

"I didn't know." Said Stella. "My mom told me this morning."

"Okay I'm really nervous now." Said Macy.

Miley put her hand on Macy's shoulder. "Mace if you can dance on front of 1'000 people you can dance on front of Jonas. You'll be fine."

"Their sleeping over in my house afterwards." Stella said. Miley and Macy gasped.

"Oh my god!" Said Miley.

"You guys can stay over too." Said Stella.

Miley and Macy screamed and hugged Stella.

"Stella your the best!" Miley giggled. Stella laughed.

"I wonder what Jonas will say when they find out we designed our dresses." Smiled Macy.

"Oh my god I can't wait for them to see our dresses." Giggled Stella.

Macy lifted up Daisy and rubbed her. "So what will we do when they stay over?"

"Hang out in the back garden or maybe watch a movie." Said Stella.

"This is so weird. We were talking about Jonas coming to our show at our sleepover. Now they really are." Said Miley.

Macy nodded. "That is weird."

Miley laughed. "My mom can drive us to the show."

"My mom will take us home." Said Stella.

"Maybe we could go to the beach when we're done dancing. The beach is right next to where the show is." Said Macy.

"Great idea Mace!" Said Miley.

The girls laughed and hugged eachother.

After an hour Miley and Stella got ready to leave.

"I have to get my hair washed for tomorrow." Said Miley.

"Same." Said Macy.

"We'll seeya tomorrow Mace." Said Stella.

The girls got into a group hug before Stella and Miley left.


	4. The Show

**Heyy!! Thanks for the reviews. They really mean a lot to me! =] Also I'm sorry if I got some of the facts about Diabetes wrong. I'm also sorry the ending is bad. Anyways enjoy and please Review. =] Btw I made up the names of the dance schools ;]**

Chapter 4

Miley, Macy and Stella were sitting in the mini shop that was in the building where the competition was being held. They were all wearing the same outfit. Black shorts and black tank tops. They were wearing their black high heeled dancing shoes. They had their names on their tops. They had rollers in their hair. They were so excited about the show. Mostly cause Jonas were coming.

"Miley what are you doing?" Asked Macy.

"Checking my blood sugar levels." Miley said without looking at Macy.

Miley was told she had Diabetes last year. She found it very hard at first. She had Macy and Stella to help her. She has to check her blood sugar levels before every show.

"Are you okay?" Asked Stella.

Miley nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. So when are the Jonas boys arriving?"

"In a few minutes. I think." Stella said while looking though her make-up bag

"Great!" Said Miley. "Jonas are gonna see us with rollers in our hair."

Macy laughed. "No worrys. We're taking them out soon."

Meanwhile Kevin, Joe and Nick were in the car arriving at the show.

"So who's house are we staying in tonight?" Asked Nick.

"We're staying with a someone our mom works with." Said Kevin.

"Do they have kids?" Asked Joe.

"All I know is they have a 15 year old daughter. I think their daughter is bringing friends over tonight." Kevin said as the car came to a stop.

"Please don't let them be crazy fans." Moaned Joe.

Nick opened the car door and got out. "I wouldn't worry if I were you. The band isn't popular here yet."

The boys got their stuff and went into the building. They were told to look for Mrs Malone. They went into the mini shop and looked around. Miley and Stella froze when they saw the boys.

"Hey Kevin." Said Macy. Kevin turned around.

"Hey Macy." Kevin said. He went over and hugged her. Miley and Stella let out a small gasp.

"You remember me?" Smiled Macy.

"Off course I do." Laughed Kevin. "You know my brothers Joe and Nick."

Macy reached out and shook hands with them. "These are my friends Stella and Miley."

Miley and Stella shook hands with the boys.

"Macy do you know where we can find Mrs Malone?" Kevin asked.

"Yep." Macy said as she pointed to Stella's mom.

"Thanks."

"Guys we better get ready." Said Miley as she picked up her bags.

"Yeah we'll see you guys in a few minutes." Macy said as she got her stuff and left with Miley and Stella.

"Girls look!" Said Stella. The girls looked in at the stage and saw a group of children onstage dancing. They only looked like they were 5 years old.

"Aww they are so cute." Smiled Macy.

Miley laughed. "That was us a few years ago."

The girls laughed and walked to the changing rooms.

The boys were in the shop talking to Mrs Malone.

"So the girl with the blonde hair is your daughter?" Asked Joe.

"Yes that's my Stella." Mrs Malone said. "The two other girls are her best friends."

Joe turned to Kevin and Nick. "They were the girls from the cafe last week." Kevin nodded.

"Did you ever meet the girls before?" Asked Mrs Malone.

Kevin nodded. "Kind off. I was talked to Macy in a cafe last week . Their fans of our band."

Mrs Malone laughed. "Jonas? They love it thats all they ever talk about."

The boys laughed. They turned around to see the girls walking it. Macy was wearing a blue glittery dress that was an inch over her knee and her black dancing shoes. Her hair was in tight curls that made her hair look shorter. She had her make-up done. She was wearing dark blue eye-shadow. Miley was wearing a yellow and pink dress with black musical notes going up the sleeves. Her hair was in curls. She was wearing pink lipstick and yellow eye-shadow. She had tiny diamonds stuck to the sides of her eyes. Stella's hair was in loose curls. She was wearing a red dress with sliver gitter on the front of it. She was wearing red lipstick and red eye-shadow. They looked amazing.

"Wow you girls look awesome." Said Kevin.

"Thank you." The 3 said at the same time.

"You guys wanna go into the stage?" Asked Miley.

The boys nodded and followed the girls into the stage they sat down in the front row.

"So what type of dancing to you do?" Asked Joe.

"It's like a mix of everything." Said Stella.

Miley nodded. "Wait till you see Macy doing back-flips."

Stella laughed and looked at the boy. "Watch Macy's face when she's dancing."

"Girls shut up!" Macy said while covering her face.  
Miley was reading the list. "Okay it says here that we're gonna do the solo dancing first. Then the group dancing. I'm first. Then Macy and then Stella."

"Why am I always last?" Stella said with a sad face.

"So what happens if you win?" Asked Joe.

"If we make it into the top 3. We get to go to finals that are in November." Said Stella.

"I was just looking at the dresses. They look awesome." Said Kevin.

"You should see some of the dresses at finals. There crazy. The girls where loads of make-up and false tan." Macy said while rolling her eyes.

"We made it into finals 7 years in a row." Said Miley.

"And we got to travel the world together." Smiled Stella. "We have been to Italy, France, Portugal, Spain, Australia, Ireland, China and many other places."  
"You know we designed our dresses ourselfs." Said Miley.

"Wow you girls should be designers." Said Nick. The girls giggled.

After a while the girls went onstage to do their dances. The boys were amazed by their dancing. Afterwards the 3 tired girls walked off stage. They went ouside for some air. They couldn't go to the beach cause the tide was up.

"You girls were awesome." Said Kevin.

"Thanks." Macy said while taking a slip of water.

An hour later the gang went back inside for the results. The girls sat down with the boys while the judges called out the results.

"6th place goes to Emily Smith from Starfall Dance School in New York."

The girls watched Emily go up to the stage.

"5th place goes to Miley Stewart from Spotlight Dance School in New Jersey."

Macy and Stella hugged Miley. Miley got up and went on the stage.

"4th Place goes to Mackenzie Roberts from Gold-Star Dance School in California."

Macy and Stella watched Mackenzie go onstage with Miley and Emily.

"3rd Place goes to Stella Malone from Spotlight Dance School in New Jersey."

Macy hugged Stella and watched her go onstage.

"2nd Place goes to Chole Walsh for Gold-Star Dance School in California."

Macy and the boys watched Chole go onstage.

"And 1st Place goes to Macy Misa from Spotlight Dance School in New Jersey.

"Oh my god!" Macy gasped as she went onstage.

After a few minutes the girls came back down with their medels. They waited for the judges to say who was going to finals.

"The group going to finals is Spotlight Dance School."

Miley, Stella and Macy screamed and hugged eachother.

"We're in the finals!" Giggled Macy.

"Great job girls." Nick said as the boys gave them hugs.

Macy, Miley and Stella were so excited about going to finals. Even more excited cause the Jonas boys were there to see it.


	5. Surprises

**Okay everyone. Any song used in this story is ****NOT**** mine!! I'm the worst at writing songs. So any song used in this story belongs to Miley Cyrus or Jonas Brothers. None of them are mine!!**

**Also.. The members of Angel Light are me and my 2 best friends Therese and Lauren. =]**

Chapter 5

Miley, Stella and Macy were in Stella's backgarden with the boys. Stella couldn't believe Jonas were in her house. They were still so happy about getting into finals. It was 11 o'clock at night. They have been outside talking for the past 3 hours. Macy, Stella and Macy were sitting on the bench and the boys were sitting on the deck chairs.

"So how did you 3 become friends?" Asked Kevin.

"We were signed up for dancing when we were 4." Said Stella. "Then we started going to the same school."

"Nice." Said Joe. "So what to you like to do when your not dancing?"

Stella smiled. "I love designing."

"I love sports." Said Macy.

"I love singing and song writing." Said Miley.

"We do a lot of song writing too." Said Nick.

Miley smiled.

"So Macy what sports do you play?" Asked Kevin.

"Everything!" Stella said before Macy had time to answer.

"She's plays soccer, basketball, baseball, hockey." Miley said finishing Stella's sentence.

Macy blushed a little and Kevin smiled at her.

"So whats it like a HMA?" Asked Nick.

"It's okay. The teachers are nice." Said Miley.

Stella laughed. "And it has a big gym. So Macy loves it."

"Your good at basketball Stella." Said Macy.

Miley nodded. "Yeah your amazing."

Kevin laughed. "You might even be better then Joe."

"No one is better then me." Joe laughed.

"Oh really?" Said Stella, crossing her arms. "What was your highest score you ever got in a basketball game?"

Joe thought back for a second. "Around 15 points."

Stella laughed. "Really? Mine is 16."

Joe looked at her in shock. "There's no way your better then me at basketball."

"Okay then." Stella got up and walked to the end of the garden. She came back holding a basketball. "We're gonna see who's better at basketball."

"Your on." Joe said with a small smile.

"First person to get 10 points wins." Stella said as she walked to the basketball net with Joe.

Miley laughed and shook her head. "I'm going inside to get a drink."

"I'll come with you." Nick said as he got up.

When they were in the kitchen Miley went over and got a some water for herself and Nick.

"So you guys looked like you were having fun today." Said Nick.

Miley nodded. "Yeah it's great fun. The only annoying thing is that I have to check my blood sugar levels before I go on."

"What to you mean you have to check you blood sugar levels?" Asked Nick.

Mliey looked down. "I have Diabetes. I was diagnosed last year."

"Really?" Nick asked. Miley nodded. "I have Diabetes too."

Miley looked up at him. "Really?"

Nick nodded. "I know what it's like. I have to check my blood sugar level before I go onstage. It can get really anonoying sometimes."

Miley smiled. "Well it's not stopping you doing what you love."

Nick gave Miley a tiny smile. "Same with you. Your not letting it get in the way of your dancing. So do you do a lot of singing?"

Miley nodded. "I never stop. I do a lot of song writing."

"Really? Well I would love to hear one of your songs."

Miley smiled and went over to her bag that was hanging on the chair. She took out her pink notebook walked back over to Nick.

"This is a song I'm working on." She said as she handed the notebook to Nick. Nick started reading the words and Miley began singing them.

_"There's always gonna be another mountain,_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move,_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle,_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to loose,_

_Ain't about have how fast I get there,_

_Ain't about whats waiting on the other side,_

_It's the climb."_

Nick smiled as he handed the notebook back to Miley. "Thats really good."

Miley smiled. "You not just saying that?"

Nick shook his head. "No, it's great."

Miley giggled. "Thank you. You wanna go back outside?"

Nick nodded. " Your welcome."

Meanwhile Kevin got off the deck chair and sat down next to Macy on the bench.

"So tell me a bit about you Macy." Said Kevin.

"What do you wanna know?" Macy asked with a small smile.

"Do you have brothers or sisters?" Kevin asked randomly.

Macy shook her head. "No, Is Joe and Nick your only brothers?"

Kevin shook his head. "No we have a younger brother, Frankie."

Macy smiled. "Aww. I wish a had a brother or sister. It's just me and my mom."

Kevin gave her a confused look. "Where's your dad?"

Macy looked down. "My dad passed away 2 years ago."

Kevin looked at her shocked. "Macy, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. After my parents got married they were told they could never have kids together. A few weeks later my mom found out she was pregnant with me. Me and my dad were always close. I was born on a Sunday evening. So every Sunday my dad would take me out. When I was 13 he took me to the park and we were walking home. While we were crossing the road we were hit by a speeding car." Macy felt the tears fall from her eyes. Kevin but his arm around her and held her hand. "Just before the car hit us me dad put his arms around me to try to protect me. I was only in the hospital for a few hours. I had a bad cut on my forehead and a sprained wrist. My dad died from his injurys."

Macy had broke down at this point.

"That's awful Macy." Kevin said as he hugged her.

"Ever since I always believed it was my fault." Sobbed Macy. "I think I could have done something to stop it."

"Macy I don't know what it's like to lose a parent but I know what it's like to someone close to you." Kevin said as he rubbed Macy's back. "You can't blame yourself. Your dad wouldn't want you to."

Macy sighed and wiped away the last of her tears.

"You feeling a little better?" Kevin asked. Macy nodded. "Okay now smile for me."

Macy gave him a weak smile. "Thanks Kevin."

"Your welcome. If you need anyone to talk to you can talk to me."

Macy smiled and rested her head on Kevin's shoulder.

While over with Joe and Stella. Stella threw the ball over to the net.

"I believe that's 10 points." Said Stella. "How many points do you have?"

"4 points." A breathless Joe said under breath.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you."

"4 points." Joe said louder. Stella laughed. "Where did you learn to play like that?"

"I like to play in my space time."

"Nice." Joe said as he gave Stella a high five. "Maybe you should teach me?"

"I'd love too." Smiled Stella.

Joe smiled. "So do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Stella shook her head. "No. Just me and my mom. My parents split when I was 6. My dad lives is New York."

"Do you get to see him much?" Asked Joe.

"Sometimes. I go to see him if the competition is held in New York."

"That must be hard." Joe said as he walked back to the others.

Stella shook her head. "Not really. I'm use to it."

"Well if you need anything you can always come to me."

"Thanks." Stella said with a small smile.

They went over and sat down with the others. About 2 hours later Stella looked at her watch. It was nearly 1 am. Stella was talking to the boys. Miley was asleep on the deck chair. Macy was falling asleep on the bench.

"We better go inside." Said Stella. Macy moaned as Stella pulled her off the bench. Stella went over to Miley and shook her shoulder.

The gang went inside and went upstairs.

"So we'll see you guys in the morning." Kevin said as the girls went into Stella's room.

"Yeah goodnight." Smiled Stella.

The boys went into the spare room and Stella closed her bedroom door. Stella ran over to Macy and Miley and hugged them. All 3 of them fell on the bed laughing.

"So what do you think of the girls?" Asked Kevin. "Macy is so sweet."

"Stella is really good at basketball." Said Joe.

"Miley is an amazing song writer." Said Nick.

Kevin sat down on the bed facing his brothers. "I was thinking. Maybe we should invite the girls on tour with us."

Joe and Nick looked at eachother then back at Kevin.

"Isn't it a bit short notice?" Asked Nick. "I mean we're leaving this Thursday."

"Therese, Lauren and Monique won't mind." Said Kevin. "They told us that we could bring friends."

Joe nodded. "But what if they if Therese, Lauren or Monique want to bring their friends?"

"They said they were not bringing their friends cause they would be busy during the tour." Said Kevin. "Theres 10 beds on the bus. Then there would be 9 of us."

"We should call them." Asked Nick.

"I'll ring Lauren now." Said Joe.

"Isn't it a bit late?" Asked Kevin.

Joe shook his head. "It's like 9 am in Ireland right now."

Joe got up and dailed Lauren's number. He waited for her to answer.

"Hello?"

Joe smiled. "Hey Lauren."

"Oh hey Joe whats up?"

"Nothing getting ready for bed. What about you?"

"Nothing. I'm packing my suitcases. Monique is gone to a photoshoot and Therese is getting ready for a radio interview."

Joe laughed. "Sounds like your busy. I was just wondering are you guys bringing any friends on tour?"

"No why?"

"Well we have 3 friends here and we wanna ask them to come."

"Are they boys or girls?" Asked Lauren.

"Their girls."

Lauren laughed. "Oooh la la. Yeah off course it's okay."

Joe smiled. "Lauren you are the best. I'll seeya on Thurday."

"Okay bye." Lauren said before hanging up.

Joe put the phone down and smiled. "They said yes."

"Thats awesome." Said Nick.

The next day Miley, Macy and Stella were in the kitchen eating their breakfast. Kevin came down with Nick and Joe.

"Hey girls." Kevin said as he sat down. "So how would you girls like to come on tour with us?"

The girls jumped up and looked at them.

"We're leaving this Thusday." Said Joe.

"I better call my mom and ask her." Miley said as she got up and went into the hall.

"I'll ask my mom later." Said Macy.

"I'll ask my mom when she gets up." Said Stella.

Miley came back in and sat down.

"What did your mom say?" Asked Macy.

Miley sighed. "I was to scared to ask. She was in the middle of grounding Ella."

"Who's Ella?" Asked Nick.

"My sister." Miley said while rolling her eyes. "I have 2 of them. Ella is 10 and Georgia is 13."

"What did Ella do this time?" Laughed Stella.

"She tried to sneak out this morning. My dad caught her."

Macy laughed. "She's just as bad as you."

Miley put her hands on her hips. "What's that ment to mean?"

"Remember you wanted to go to park with me and Stella but your parents wouldn't let you?" Said Macy. "So they locked the front and back door so you couldn't sneak out. So you climbed out the window."

Miley laughed. "I was grounded for a month after that."

"So if your parents say yes will you come with us?" Asked Joe.

"YES!" The girls screamed. They jumped forward and hugged the boys. The boys laughed. The girls dreams were coming true.


	6. Begining Of The Tour

**Thanks for the reviews =] Pics of the tour bus can be found on my page =]**

Chapter 6

Macy moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. At first the light blinded her. After a few seconds her vision was normal again. She looked around to see that she on the plane. She was sitting next to the window. She saw Kevin sitting beside her listening to his iPod.

The girls were allowed to go on the tour. Macy's mom said yes. She made Macy promise to call her every night before she went to bed. Stella's mom said yes mostly because she knew the Lucas Family. Miley's mom wasn't happy at first. She was worried about Miley because of her Diabetes. She told her mom the she could handle it. She finally gave in and let Miley go.

Right now they were flying to Canada. Where they were going to meet up with the Angel Light girls. Then they were gonna get on the tour bus. Then they'll be driving to the arena. They'll be staying on the bus for the next 8 weeks touring though Canada and the US.

Kevin smiled when he saw Macy was awake.

"Hey." He said smiling.

"Hey." Macy said back while rubbing her eyes. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About 3 hours." Kevin said smiling. "You fell asleep 10 minutes after we took off."

"When are we landing?" Macy said yawning.

"15 minutes." Said Kevin. "You woke up just on time."

"Hey your awake." Said Stella. Macy looked up to see Stella and Miley looking over their seats. Macy gave them a weak smile.

"Just on time for landing." Smiled Miley.

Once the plane landed. Kevin helped Macy up and got her bags for her.

"Thanks." Macy said as she took her bag from Kevin.

"Your very welcome." Kevin said as they walked off the plane.

The gang got their suitcases and waited for the Angel Light girls.

"When does their flight land." Asked Joe.

Nick looked down at his watch. "It landed 10 minutes ago."

"Poor girls must be exhausted." Said Joe.

"How long have they been traveling?" Asked Stella.

"Since yesterday." Said Kevin. "They had to drive for 2 hours from Dublin to Belfast. Then they had to take a 9 hour flight."

"And I thought a 3 hour flight was bad." Laughed Miley.

The boys smiled when they saw 3 girls running towards them. When the girls got over to them. The boys hugged them. Joe lifted Lauren up and spinned her around.

"Joe! Put me down." Lauren said giggling.

"You like my new shoes?" Monique said while showing off her black high heels.

"Are they your moms shoes?" Asked Kevin.

Monique quickly looked away. "Maybe."

"Arn't you guys tired?" Asked Nick. "You have been traveling for the past 11 hours."

"Actually 13 hours and 10 minutes." Therese said smiling. "No were not tired."

"Wow!" Kevin said while crossing his arms.

"Girls this is Miley, Stella and Macy." Said Nick. The Angel Light girls smiled at them.

"So you must be the girls Joe told us about." Said Lauren.

The girls laughed and looked at Joe. Joe turned away.

"This is our manager Charlie." Therese said while pointing to the man standing behind her.

"Are you girls ready?" We have to go to a sound-check in 2 hours."

They all got their suitcases and left the airport.

"So where are we going now?" Monique asked as she carried her bright pink suitcase.

"We're going to the limo. The limo is gonna take us to the tour bus. Then the tour bus is gonna take us to the arena." Said Charlie.

Over a half hour later they gang arrived at their tour bus. Miley, Stella and Macy. Looked at the bus in shock.

"It's huge." Gasped Stella as they went inside.

"Okay guys grab a bunk." Charlie said as the gang ran upstairs.

Miley, Stella and Macy got bunks towards the back of the bus. The boys got bunks next to them. Monique, Therese and Lauren got bunks near the front of the bus.

"OH MY GOD IT'S PINK!" Screamed Miley.

Therese laughed. "Thats what Monique said the first time we got on the bus."

"What? I love pink." Said Monique as she threw her stuff at the end of her bunk.

"Monique we're only on the bus 10 seconds and your already making a mess." Said Lauren.

Monique nodded and laughed. "I know."

Nearly 2 hours later the bus arrived the arena.

"GIRLS COME ON!" Charlie shouted from the front of the bus. "We're gonna be late for the sound-check."

"Is it normal to have a massive headache when the bus stops?" Moaned Miley as she followed the others out of the bus.

"Yeah it's normal." Said Lauren. "Don't worry you'll get use to it."

"Did I forget to tell you that we're underground?" Monique said as she got out off the bus.

"Wow!" Stella said as she got off the bus.

The gang followed Charlie to the back of the stage.

"Charlie why are all these chairs here?" Asked Lauren. "Are they taking them out of the arena?"

"No their putting those chairs in the arena." Said Charlie.

"Their putting them in?" Charlie is this a sold out tour?" Asked Therese.

Charlie nodded. "The whole tour was sold out in 3 minutes."

"How many people are we singing for tonight?" Asked Monique.

"Around 50,000." Said Charlie. "Take a look."

The girls went onstage on screamed when they saw the arena.

"Oh god I think I'm gonna faint." Said Monique.

"You need a hug?" Laughed Joe as he went over to Lauren.

Lauren nodded. "Yes please."

Joe laughed and hugged Lauren. Monique and Therese were screaming.

Stella, Miley and Macy laughed.

"You nervous?" Miley said to Nick.

Nick shook his head. "Not really.

Miley smiled. "Don't worry your gonna do great."

A few hours later the large crowd was in the arena. The gang were backstage getting ready.  
"Good luck guys." Macy said as she hugged them.

"We better go to our seats." Stella said as she left with Miley and Macy.

"Good luck girls." Joe said. He gave Lauren a kiss on the cheek.

He boy ran onstage. The girls smiled when they heard the crowd screaming.


	7. Hanging On The Tour Bus

**Okay something is wrong with FanFiction!! I won't let me see my reviews ='[ If I keeps up I might have to take the story down and re-upload it. If I do will you guys promise to review??**

**Okay a pic of Macy's puppy can be found on my page.**

**I don't own the song 'Before The Storm.'**

Chapter 7

Stella, Macy, Stella and the Angel Light girls were sitting in the back of the bus. The first show just ended. The girls were relaxing.

"You were amazing." Smiled Miley.

Lauren smiled back. "Thank you."

Joe and Kevin came in, smiling. They were always in a good mood after a show.

"You guys know how to put on a show." Laughed Stella.

Kevin sat down on the couch next to Macy. "We try."

"Joe can I ask you something?" Asked Lauren. Joe nodded. "How come you didn't tell us about Stella beating you at basketball?"

Joe felt his cheeks go red. "I have no idea what your talking about."

Lauren sighed. "Your such a chicken."

"Oh really? I'll show you a chicken." Said Joe. Lauren screamed and ran towards the stairs. Joe quickly chased her.

"Be careful!" Monique shouted.

Kevin laughed and sat down next to Macy who was on the phone.

"Okay bye mom. I love you." Macy said as she hung up.

"Does Daisy miss her mommy?" Asked Stella. Macy nodded.

"Your a mom?" Kevin asked.

Macy laughed and shook her head. "No. Daisy is my puppy."

Macy showed Kevin a picture of Daisy on her phone. Kevin smiled.

"Hey where's Nick?" Asked Miley.

"He's upstairs." Said Kevin.

Miley nodded and went upstairs.

Meanwhile Nick was sitting with his guitar and notebook. Her was singing a song to himself. Miley was standing at the door listening.

"That sounds good." Miley said as she sat down next to him.

"Thanks." Said Nick. "You want me to sing a bit of it for you?" Miley smiled and nodded.

Nick started playing the guitar and singing...

_"I'm standing out in the rain,_

_I need to know if it's over,_

_Cause I would leave you alone,_

_Flooded with all the pain,_

_Knowing that I'll never hold her,_

_Like I did before the storm."_

Miley smiled when Nick stopped singing.

"You like?" Asked Nick.

Miley nodded. "I love."

"I'm just trying to think of something to end it." Said Nick.

Miley looked at Nick's notebook. She read through the song. After she put the notebook down. She got Nick's pen and started writing on the back of the notebook.

"How does this sound?" Miley asked before she began singing...

_"Trying to keep the lights from going out,_

_And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart,_

_We always say,_

_A heart is not a whole,_

_Without the one who gets you though the storm."_

"I like it." Nick said with a small smile.

"Glad I could help." Smiled Miley.

"You have an amazing voice." Nick said.

Miley smiled. "Thank you. You wanna go downstairs?"

Nick took Miley's hand and went downstairs to the back of the bus. They saw Stella and Macy lying on the floor facing eachother.

"Hey guys just on time. Stella and Macy are gonna arm wrestle." Said Therese.

Miley laughed and sat down with Nick.

"Macy Leigh Misa vs Stella Bethany Malone." Stella laughed.

"I bet Macy's gonna win." Said Kevin.

Joe shook his head. "Stella will win cause Macy is really tiny."  
"I heard that!" Snapped Macy.

"Ready?" Said Kevin. "1, 2, 3, GO!"

Before Stella had a chance to do anything Macy had already pushed her arm down.

"Macy wins!" Kevin shouted.

Stella looked at Joe while rubbing her arm. "She may be tiny but she's really strong."  
"So what are we gonna do tomorrow?" Asked Miley.

"Well Monique, Therese and Lauren have a interview tomorrow morning." Said Nick.  
Therese nodded. "Yeah then Lauren has a radio interview. I have a photoshoot and Monique is gonna find out where our single is on the charts. Then we have a sound-check. Then a meet and greet. Then the show."

"Wow your really busy." Said Miley.

"Girls." Charlie said while standing at the door. "It's late go to bed."

The gang went upstairs and got into their bunks. They were trying to go to sleep but Miley had the hiccups. That kept them awake.

"Miley please stop." Moaned Lauren. "We have a interview tomorrow."

"I'm sorry I can't." Miley said before hiccuping again. "Okay I think they stopped."

"Great." Said Macy.

Miley hiccuped again. "Okay I was wrong."

Stella got up and hit Miley with her pillow. Then she got into bed.

Later that night the gang fell asleep.

The next morning Miley and Stella were in bed reading. Macy was still asleep. The Angel Light girls were gone. The boys were awake and walking around the bus.

"Is Macy still asleep?" Asked Kevin.

Miley nodded. "Yeah I'll wake her."

Miley got up and poked Macy's nose. "Hey Macy do you know the muffin man?"

Macy moaned and rolled over.

Stella laughed. "Miles leave her alone."

"It's okay I'm up." Macy gave Miley an angery look.

"You know your kinda cute when you angery." Laughed Kevin.

"I've been told." Laughed Macy as she got off her bunk.

"We're allowed mess around the stage today." Kevin smiled as he left the room to let the girls get ready.

"So how are you girls enjoying the tour?" Asked Stella.

"Awesome!" Said Macy.

Miley smiled. "I never want it to end."

Stella laughed and pulled Macy and Miley into a group hug.


	8. Movie Night

**Yay!! FanFiction fixed the review problem!!! =D Anyways I'm sorry about the ending. It's really bad I didn't know how to end it and I'm also sorry if it's kinda short. **

**Did anyone see episode 11 of Jonas?? OMG!! Joe and Stella are ment to be together! So are Kevin and Macy =D Is it just me or is Macy becoming more calm around the boys?? =] Anyways please review and tell me what you think =]**

Chapter 8

Two weeks later Joe was sitting upstairs in the bus. Nick and Joe were at an interview. The Angel Light girls were at a album signing. Miley Stella and Macy were out shopping. Joe had the day off. He was watching tv. He turned around to see Stella standing at the door.

"Hey you back early." Said Joe.

Stella smiled. "Miley and Macy are still out. I was gonna get sweets for tonight. You wanna come?"

Joe nodded. "Sure."

Joe got up and got ready. After 10 minutes Stella and Joe left the bus together.

"Oh guess what Lauren called me and she told me their new song got number 4 on the charts." Joe said with a smile.

"That's great." Said Stella. "So how did you guys know Therese, Lauren and Monique?"

"Well Therese, Lauren and Monique were best friends for about a year before they became famous." Said Joe. "They were singing together at a talent show when their manager found them. Then me, Kevin and Nick were singing at a charity concert in London. The girls were singing their too. So we began friends there."

Stella smiled. "You seen very close to Lauren."

Joe nodded. "Yeah she's like my little sister. So how about you, Miley and Macy? You 3 are really different girls."

Stella smiled. "Well you already know we met at dance class. The funny thing is we use to say hi to eachother and stuff like that but we didn't become best friends until we started school."

"Do you guys ever fight?" Asked Joe.

Stella shook her head. "Never. Do you ever fight with your brothers?"

"Well one for little things when we were younger."

Stella looked through her bag and pulled out a old photo and she gave it to Joe. "Do you anyone there?"

Joe smiled as he looked at the 3 smiling girls in the photo.

"Well there's you." Joe smiled as he pointed to the little girl with blonde hair who was wearing a blue dress. "There's Miley." He said as he pointed to a little girl in the middle wearing a bright blue and lime green dress. "And there's Macy." He said as he pointed to the smallest girl in the photo who was wearing a pink and purple dress.

"Macy's two front teeth were missing." Laughed Stella.

"You were all very cute there." Joe said as he handed to photo back to Stella.

"Thank you." She said as she put the photo back in her bag. "We were only 5 years old there. That was before my parents spilt up?"

"Stella, Do you ever find it hard to cope with your parents not being together?" Joe looked at her.

Stella shook her head. "Not really I was to young to understand when it happened. Sometimes I wish they were together."

"Do you ever see you dad?" Asked Joe.

"Sometimes." Sighed Stella. "I dont really see him anymore cause he live in New York."

"That sounds hard."

Stella nodded. "It is but I have Miley and Macy to help me."

Joe laughed. "You 3 should be sisters."

"I know." Stella laughed back. "When we're not at school we're out shopping. When we're not shopping we're talking to eachother on the internet."

"Nice." Joe laughed.

"So you guys must be excited. The media are starting to notice you." Stella said with a smile.

Joe nodded. "Yeah it's great. This is what we wanted."

"I'm happy for you guys." Smiled Stella.

"Hey can I ask you something." Joe asked. Stella nodded. "That day in the cafe when Miley said you loved me. Was that true?"

Stella blushed. "Well you are my favourite."

Joe laughed and they walked to the shop. Later that night Macy, Stella, Miley were sitting upstairs in the bus picking a movie to watch. The boys just got off stage. The Angel Light girls were doing their show. Kevin turned the movie on and sat down with the others.

"Macy stop stealing my popcorn." Yelled Miley.

"I'm sorry." Laughed Macy. "I like popcorn."

"SHUT UP!" Stella shouted as she threw at pillow at Miley and Macy.

"No one throws a pillow at me!" Miley said as she threw it back. The boys laughed at at girls.


	9. Hurt And Comfort

**Thanks for the reviews!! =] I don't own the song 'Fly With Me' (But I love it! lolz) =] Please review =D And sorry for the bad ending!**

Chapter 9

1 week later Kevin woke up in his bunk. He knew something wasn't right. He looked at his watch it was 12:30 pm. Kevin always woke up late after a show. There was no show tonight. The Angel Light girls where out. They were staying in a hotel tonight. He got up and looked around he was the only one still in bed. He got up and went downstairs. He went to the front of the bus to see Joe and Nick eating their breakfast.

"Good morning brothers." Kevin said as he sat down.

"Morning." Nick said back.

"Morning." Said Joe. "Hey Kev do you what's wrong with Macy?"

Kevin shook his head. "What to you mean?"

"Well this morning when me and Nick got up she was down here crying." Said Joe.

Nick nodded. "Yeah and we asked her what happened but she wouldn't tell us."

"So where is she now?" Asked Kevin.

"Upstairs." Joe said as he out his bowl intos sink. "Stella and Miley are with her."

After a few minutes Kevin went upstairs to get dressed. He looked in at girls. Miley and Stella were hugging Macy. Miley was holding Macy's hand while Stella was whispering something into Macy's ear. He walked away and left them alone.

An hour later Kevin, Joe and Nick were downstairs. They was Miley and Stella come in.

"Hey how's Macy?" Asked Joe.

Miley sighed. "Awful."

"I haven't seen her this upset since her dad died." Stella said as she sat down.

"Where is she?" Asked Kevin.

"She's sleeping." Said Stella.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Nick.

"Don't tell Macy we told you." Said Miley. "Her mom is really sick."

"She's really taking it hard." Said Stella. "Ever since her dad died she's always been afraid of losing her mom."

"Are you guys doing anything tonight?" Asked Miley.

Joe nodded. "I'm going to a movie with Lauren, Therese and Monique tonight. Nick has an interview. Why?"

"Cause we're going to Macy's cousins house tonight. We need someone to keep an eye on Macy." Said Stella

Miley nodded. "Yeah we're gonna bring Macy's puppy here as a surprise."

"Macy is lucky to have friends like you two." Joe said with a smile.

Miley and Stella smiled.

"I'll keep an eye on her." Said Kevin.

"Thanks Kev." Said Stella.

A few hours later Nick, Joe, Stella and Miley were gone. Leaving Kevin and Macy alone. Kevin didn't talk to Macy all day today. Kevin went upstairs to see that Macy wasn't in her bunk. He went to the back of the bus to see Macy sitting on the couch. She was looking out the window and she was still wearing her purple pajamas. Kevin went over and sat down next to her.

"Hey." Said Kein with a small smile.

"Hi." Macy said back without looking at Kevin.

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked.

Macy looked down and shook her head.

"Macy what happened you can tell me." Kevin said while putting his and on her shoulder.

Macy sighed. "This morning my aunt went to my house to see my mom. My mom wouldn't answer the door. So my aunt used our emergency key. She went into the kitchen and she found my mom unconscious." Tears started to fall from Macy's eyes. She took a deep breath before she told the rest of the story. "So they took her to the hospital. She woke up and she couldn't remember anything. She couldn't even remember that she had a daughter." Macy broke down sobbing. "S-she's in a coma now."

Kevin quickly pulled Macy into a hug. Macy began sobbing into his chest.

"I-I already l-lost my dad Kevin. I c-can't lose my mom too." Macy sobbed as she began to cry even harder.

"I know Mace. Everything will be okay. I promise." Kevin said as he held her. "Do they know what made her faint?"

"T-they think it was a blood clot."

"Macy we'll send you home if you want." Kevin said while stroking her hair.

"I-I can't go home knowing that she has no clue who I am." Macy said as her tears continued pouring from her eyes.

"Okay, How about you stay with us and if your mom gets any worse we'll send you home?" Asked Kevin.

Macy nodded. Kevin looked down at the small girl in his arms. Macy has shaking because she was crying so hard.

"Hey Mace what your favourite Jonas song?" He asked.

"Fly With Me." Macy said as she looked up at Kevin. Kevin looked down at Macy. Her eyes were still watery. Her face was covered in tears. Kevin held her close and began to sing to her....

_"If time was still,_

_The sun would never, never find us,_

_We could light up,_

_The sky tonight,_

_I would see the world through you eyes,_

_Leave it all behind,_

While Kevin was singing he looked down at Macy who was still crying.

_"If it's you and me forever,_

_If it's you and me right now,_

_That'd be alright,_

_Be alright,_

_If we chase the stars to lose our shadow,_

_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine,_

_So won't you fly with me."_

Kevin looked down at Macy again. She stopped shaking. She was no longer crying. She had finally calmed down.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

"Yeah. Thanks for helping me Kevin."

"Your welcome." Kevin smiled. "Do you wanna watch a movie?"

Macy smiled. "Yeah."

Kevin gave Macy a kiss on the cheek before he got up and walked to the tv. Macy stared at him in shock. Did Kevin Lucas really kiss her on the cheek? Once Kevin set up the tv he went over to Macy and covered her with a blanket. He lay down next to her and watched the movie.

Nearly an hour later Miley and Stella came back. They found Kevin and Macy still lying on the couch.

"Hey guys." She said as she sat down.

"Hey Stells." Macy said as she sat up.

"Okay we have some news about your mom." Miley said as she sat down next to Stella.

"Is she okay?" Macy asked. Kevin put his arm around her.

"Well they found a blood clot but they fixed it." Said Stella. "Her memory is coming back. So she should be okay."

"Thank God!" Sighed Macy.

"And they said their gonna let your mom call you once she's fully recovered." Stella said with a smile.

"We also have a little surprise for you." Miley said as she walked out of the room.

Macy gave Stella a confused look. "What's she talking about?"

Stella smiled. "You'll see."

Macy turned around to see Miley coming in with a small puppy in her arms.

Macy gasped. "You brought Daisy here?"

"Yep." Miley said as she gave Macy her puppy. "She missed you."

"Oh my god! I love you guys." Macy said as she hugged Miley and Stella.

"I think we should leave you two alone." Miley said as she left with Stella.

A while later Kevin and Macy were playing with Daisy. While Miley and Stella were watching from Miley's bunk that was on the top.

"Ow Daisy!! That hurt." Said Macy.

"What did she do?" Kevin asked.

"She was biting my finger." Macy said as she lifted Daisy onto the couch. "She thinks my finger is a chew toy."

Kevin laughed.

Miley and Stella leaned over and looked at Macy and Kevin.

"Aww their so cute." Smiled Stella.

"I'M FALLING!!" Miley shouted as she fell off the bunk. Macy turned around and saw Miley on the ground.

"Miles are you okay?" She shouted over.

"Fine." Miley said as Stella pulled her back onto the bunk.

Kevin rolled his eyes and smiled. "So you feeling better?"

"A lot better. Can I tell you a secret?" She asked. Kevin nodded. "Your my favourite Jonas."

Kevin smiled. "Your so sweet Macy. Can I tell you my secret?" Macy smiled and nodded. "I really like you."

Macy's eye's widened. "You do?"

Kevin nodded. Both Kevin and Macy leaned in and kissed.

"Their kissing!" Gasped Stella.

"What?" Miley leaned foward to see them. She screamed as she fell of the bunk for a second time.

Kevin and Macy turned around to see Miley on the floor again.

"Miley I think you should sleep on the bottom bunk." Kevin shouted over to her.

"Good idea." Miley said as Stella helped her up.

"Now where were we?" Asked Macy.

"Around here." Kevin said as he kissed Macy again.


	10. Boyfriends

Chapter 10

Miley and Stella watched as Kevin chased Macy around the stage. Stella and Miley still couldn't believe Kevin and Macy kissed.

"They are so cute together." Stella said as she watched Kevin lift Macy and spin her around.

"I know. Our Macy Bear is growing up." Said Miley. Stella laughed.

"There's only one bad thing about Macy having a boyfriend." Sighed Stella.

Miley looked at her confused. "What is it?"

"We can't go boy hunting at the mall anymore." Giggled Stella. Miley started laughing.

They looked over at Macy and Kevin.

"Kevin put me down your making me dizzy." Giggled Macy.

Kevin put Macy down and brushed back some of her from her face.

"I'm glad your smiling again." Kevin said before he kissed her.

"Hey you ready for the sound-check?" Joe asked as he carried their guitars onstage.

"Yeah." Kevin said he looked down at Macy. "Are you gonna watch us?"

I have to go and feed Daisy." She said back. "I'll be back in around 15 minutes."

Kevin kissed her before she walked offstage. As Macy walked back to the bus she felt a pair off hand grab her from behind. She tried to scream but one of the hands covered her mouth. Macy was dragged into the bathroom. She turned around to see Miley and Stella.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked.

"We wanted to talk to you." Said Miley.

"Why didn't you just walk up to me like normal people?" Shouted Macy. "Instead of dragging me in here! I thought I was being kidnapped."

Stella laughed. "Sorry Mace. We didn't mean to scare you."

"So what did you wanna talk to me about?" Macy said as she crossed her arms.

"You have a boyfriend." Giggled Stella. Macy rolled her eyes.

"We're so proud of you." Said Miley. "I think I'm gonna start crying."

Macy laughed. "Is it really a big deal that I have a boyfriend?"

"Yes!" Miley and Stella said at the same time.

"Mace we always dreamed about kissing a Jonas." Said Stella.

"And you did it last night." Said Miley.

"It was so romantic when he kissed you." Smiled Stella.

"And it was so cate when he cuddled you before you went to bed." Miley said also smiling.

"And it was hilarious when you fell off the bunk." Said Macy.

Miley's smile faded. "It wasn't funny. It hurt."

"It was really funny." Stella said laughing.

"Now can I go and feed Daisy." Asked Macy.

Stella and Miley nodded. Macy left.

A few hours later Stella, Macy, Miley, the boys and the Angel Light girls were sitting in the back of the bus playing truth or dare. Macy was sitting on the couch playing with Daisy.

"I wish my mom would let me bring my dog here." Miley said as she rubbed Daisy.

"You have a dog?" Asked Nick.

Miley nodded. "Yeah 3 dogs and 2 cats."  
"Wow." Said Nick. "Is it hard to take care of them all?"

Miley shook her head. "Not really. Trixie is my dog. Rosie is Georgia's dog and Snowy is Ella's dog. Our cats are called Tabby and JoJo."

"Nice." Nick said with a small smile.

"Okay Joe truth or dare?" Said Macy.

"Truth."

"If you could date one of the Angel Light girls. Who would it be?" Said Macy.

"I'd date Lauren." Said Joe.

"Why?" Asked Miley.  
"Just because she's one of my closest friends." Said Joe.

"But we're just friends." Said Lauren.

"I have a dare for you Joe." Said Monique.

"What is it?"

Monique smiled. "I dare you to kiss Lauren on the lips."

Joe laughed. "Okay."

Joe went over to Lauren and kissed her.

"Ooooh." Said Therese. "When's the wedding?"

"This does not mean we're going out." Said Lauren.

"Yeah." Said Joe. He got down beside Lauren and hugged her. "I love her like my little sister. By the way your a good kisser."

Lauren laughed. "Thank you."

Therese's phone started ringing. She answered it as Macy stood up.

"I'm gonna bring Daisy for a walk." She said as she lifted Daisy.

"I'll join you." Kevin said as he stood up and walked out with Macy.

Therese hung up and put her phone in her pocket. "Girls that was Charlie. He wants us to go to the changing room for a costume fitting."

"Another one?" Asked Monique.

The Angel Light girls left. Nick turned to Miley.

"You wanna go upstairs and work on the song?" He asked. Miley nodded.

"What song are you working on?" Asked Kevin.

"I'm helping Miley with the music for the song she wrote." Nick said as they went upstairs. Leaving Joe and Stella alone.

"You want me to help you clean up?" Asked Stella.

Joe nodded. "That would be great thanks."

After a few minutes Joe and Stella were done cleaning. They both sat down on the couch.

"Did I ever tell you that you have beautiful eyes?" Asked Joe.

Stella smiled. "Thank you."

After that there was a awkward silence.

"Joe." Stella said breaking their silence. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"That day in the cafe when Miley said I loved you." Said Stella. "Well she was telling the truth."

"You love me?" Joe asked. Stella nodded. "Well when I first saw you in the cafe I thought you were georgous. I've had a crush on you ever since."

Stella eye widened. "Really?"

Joe nodded. Stella smiled as herself and Joe leaned in and kissed. Little did they know. Macy and Miley seen the whole thing from the staircase.


	11. Don't Leave

**I'm such a jerk!! =[ In the last chapter I forgot to say it was Joe's birthday! What type of Jonas fan am I?**

**Anyway.. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And PLEASE review!! =]**

Chapter 11

The Jonas boys were helping the stage crew set up the stage for the show. Nick was setting up the drums. Joe and Kevin were carrying the guitars onstage.

"So Macy is my girlfriend." Said Kevin. "Joe is dating Stella. That leaves you and Miley, Nick."

Nick rolled his eyes.

"Dude when are you gonna tell Miley you like her?" Asked Joe.

"How do you know I like here?" Asked Nick.

Kevin laughed. "Your our little brother. We know you."

"I like her. Okay?" Nick said with a small laugh.

"But Nick when are you gonna tell Miley that?" Asked Joe.

Kevin nodded. "Yeah. The tour is ending soon. Miley, Stella and Macy will be going back to school. There's a lot of guys at HMA that would love to ask her out."

"You have to tell her before it's to late." Said Joe. "It's now or never."

Nick sighed and looked down.

Meanwhile on the bus the girls were sitting on Macy's bunk. Miley and Macy still couldn't believe Joe and Stella were a couple.

"I can't believe you saw me kiss Joe." Stella said and she leaned back againist the wall. "Were you to spying on me?"

Miley and Macy shook their heads.

"I was on my way to the bathroom." Said Miley.

"I was going to get a jacket." Said Macy.

"Well Mace, Me and you have boyfriends." Said Stella. Macy smiled.

"This is so unfair." Said Miley. "Why do you two have boyfriends and I dont?"

"Cause we're special." Macy said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Don't Miles." Stella said as she put her hand on Miley's shoulder. "Your time will come."  
Miley frowned. "Miley is not so smiley anymore.

Macy rolled her eyes. "Miles if you wanna boyfriend so bad then ask Nick out."  
"I can't. Me and Nick are just friends."

"Do you like him?" Asked Macy. "More then a friend?"

Miley leaned back and sighed. "I'm in love with him."

Stella sighed. "Miley you have to tell him. Time is running out."

Macy nodded. "We're going home soon. You have to tell him before it's to late."

Miley closed her eyes and moaned.

A few hours later Nick was onstage playing the guitar. He turned around to see Miley standing at the side of the stage.

"Miley come here." He shouted over to her.

Miley walked onstage and looked at the arena. "Wow this must be the biggest arena you guys ever played at."

Nick nodded. "It is. 80,000 people. We have the next 4 days off. So that gives loads of time to get ready."

Miley smiled. "Wow. You never get nervous up here?"

Nick shook his head. "Not really."

Miley went over and sat down next to Nick.

"You know I'm really gonna miss you when you go home." Said Nick.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Miley said back. "You have my number so you can still talk to me."

Nick smiled a little.

Miley got ready to tell Nick how she felt. "Nick I have something to tell you."

Nick turned around to face her. "What is it?"

Miley took a deep breath. "Well....."

"Nick!" Joe shouted from the side of the stage. "Charlie wants to know if you could help him carry the drums onstage."

"I'll be there in a minute." Nick sighed as he looked at Miley. "Now what did you wanna tell me?"  
"I'll tell you later." Miley said with a weak smile.

"Okay." Nick said back. Miley sighed as she walked offstage and over to the bus.

Meanwhile on the bus Kevin was sitting on the bus reading. The driver started moving the bus. He looked up to see Macy walking in with a smile on her face.

"You look happy." Kevin said with a smile.

"I am." She said as she sat down next to Kevin. "I was just talking to my mom."

"That's great." Kevin said as he hugged Macy. "What did she say?"

"She was saying that she's leaving the hospital by the weekend."

"That's great." Said Kevin.

Macy sighed. "Not long till we're leaving."

Kevin nodded. "Yeah. You have no idea how much I'm gonna miss you."

Macy smiled. "I gonna miss you more."

Kevin smiled and kissed Macy.

"I'm not excited about school but I'm really excited about dancing class." Said Macy.

Kevin smiled. "You'll be going finals in November."

Macy nodded. "It's being held in Ireland. This is our 3rd time going there."

"The Angel Light girls are from Ireland." Said Kevin. "Maybe we could go there and see you."

"I'd love that." Macy smiled.

"So what do you do you do besides dancing?" Asked Kevin.

"I do loads of sports and I do water safety classes."

"Really? Asked Kevin.

Macy nodded. "Not many people know this but when I nearly drowned when I was 3."

Kevin's eyes widened. "Oh my god."

Macy nodded. "Yeah. We were at a party and another kid bumped into me and I fell into the pool."  
"So have you ever saved any lifes?" Asked Kevin.

Macy nodded again. "When I was at swimming practice and a 5 year old fell into the deep end. She was fine though."

Kevin smiled and put his arm around Macy. They heard a noise and the bus came to a sudden stop.

"What's going on?" Asked Macy.

"I don't know." Kevin said as he stood up. "I'm gonna check."  
"I'm coming with you." Macy said as she got up.

They ran off the bus and looked around they saw Joe and Stella running towards them.

"What happened?" Asked Kevin.

"Did the bus break down?" Asked Macy.

"Oh God!" Joe gasped while standing of front of the bus.

Macy and Stella looked at him with worried looks on their faces.

"MILEY!" Nick screamed as he ran over.

Stella and Macy looked at eachother. They knew something was very wrong. They ran to the front of the bus. The both gasped when they saw the what happened. Miley was hit. She was lying ground unconscious. The lower half of her body was still under the bus.  
"MILEY NO!!" Stella screamed. Joe tried to hold Stella back but she was to strong. She ran over to Miley and got down beside her.

"Oh my god I didn't see her!" The driver said as he got out of the bus.

"Don't touch her!" Said Nick.

"Oh please not again." Macy said before she started sobbing into Kevin's chest.

"Joe! Call an ambulance!" Nick shouted.

"Oh god she's bleeding!" Stella gasped.

"It's okay." Said Nick. "It's just a cut on her cheek."

Stella looked at Miley as tears fell from her eyes.

"She's breathing." Said Nick as he checked Miley's pulse. "Her pulse is really weak."

Macy felt her body go numb as she fell to the ground sobbing. Kevin picked her up and held her close.

"What happened?" Charlie shouted as he ran over.

"Miley got hit by the bus!" Said Nick.

Charlie got down beside her and checked her breathing.

After a few minutes the ambulance arrived. The gang watched as Miley was pulled from under the bus and carried to the ambulance. They watched as the paramedics put an oxygen mask over Mileys face. It was now a race to save Miley's life. They watched as the ambulance doors close as the paramedics got ready to drive off.

"Kevin can we go to the hospital with her?" Macy said still crying.

Kevin nodded. "Yeah off course."

"I'll drive you." Charlie said as he got into the car.

Nick got into the front seat. Stella got into the back seat and Joe got in beside her. Kevin got in on the other side and he pulled Macy onto his lap.

Nick watched the ambulance on front of them. He prayed that Miley would be okay. He was afraid of not telling how he felt before she went home. Now he was facing his biggest fear. Losing Miley.


	12. I Thought I Lost You

**You like? It was Lauren's idea!! =] Anyways sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy. Please Review =]**

Chapter 12

The gang rushed though the hospital doors and as a team of doctors ran towards Miley. They watched as the doctors brought Miley to the ER. The head doctor went over to them.

"How is she?" Joe asked nervously.

"Well she's badly hurt." Said the doctor. "She woke up in the ambulance. We have to run tests to see how bad her injurys are."

The doctor walked away and the others sat down in the waiting room. Charlie went outside to make a phone call.

"Are you okay?" Asked Joe.

Stella shook her head. "I'm just worried about Miley."

Joe sighed and put his arm around Stella. "Don't worry. She'll be fine."

Stella rested her head on Joe's shoulder. "I hope so."

Kevin was sitting across the room holding Macy.

"She must be so scared." Sighed Macy.

"I know, Mace." Kevin said as he kissed Macy on the forehead.

"I lost my dad this way." Macy said quietly. "I can't lose my best friend this way too."

"Your not gonna lose her Macy. You heard the doctor. She woke up in the ambulance." Kevin said as he looked down at the girl sitting on his lap.

Macy was really pale. Her eyes were red from crying. Her head was resting againist Kevin's chest. Kevin knew the memorys from her dad's death had come back. He looked up to see Charlie coming in.

"I was just talking to Therese." Said Charlie. "They want the bus driver fired."

"It's my fault." Nick said to himself.

Stella turned around to face him. "What are you talking about?"

Nick looked up to see everyone staring at him. "It's my fault! I saw the bus hit Miley. I didn't have time to stop it."

"But Nick...." Joe began. Nick cut him off.

"I need some air." He said as he walked out.

"Let me talk to him." Macy said as she followed Nick outside. Kevin followed her to make sure she was okay.

When Macy got out she saw Nick sitting againist the wall. She went over and sat down next to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Nick shook his head. "It's my fault. She's badly hurt because of me."

Macy sighed. "You know I felt the same way when my dad died."

Nick looked at Macy. "That's different Mace. Both you and your dad were hit by the car. I seen the whole thing happen. I wasn't fast enough."

Macy nodded. "I know but my dad covered me so I wouldn't get hurt. After we were hit I begged him to wake up. When I got into the ambulance I knew he was dead. Ever since I always believed that it was my fault. Like maybe if my dad didn't try to protect me he would still be alive. Nick you can't blame youself. Miley wouldn't want you to. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Thanks Mace." Nick said with a small smile.

"Your welcome." Macy said as she got up. "You coming inside?"

Nick nodded and went inside with Macy.

A little while later a doctor went in to talk to the gang.

"Is Miley okay?" Asked Joe.

"Well she pulled 3 of her ribs and she hit her head when the bus hit her. She has lots of cuts and bruses. She's really lucky."

"When can she leave?" Asked Stella.

The doctor looked at his charts. "We want to keep her here tonight. So she can leave tomorrow but she's gonna be a little sore for the next few days."

"Can we see her?" Asked Kevin.

The doctor nodded. "Off course. She's in room 318."

The gang went down the hallway and they went into Miley's room. Miley was lying on the bed she looked very weak and tired. Miley smiled when she saw the gang standing at the door.

"Hey." She said weakly.

Stella and Macy ran over to her and hugged her. They both started crying when Miley hugged them.

"We were so worried." Cried Macy.

"We thought we lost you." Stella said as herself and Macy began to cry harder.

"Shh girls it's okay." Miley said as she hugged her two best friends. "I'm fine."

The boys smiled as the watched the girls hugging.

A few hours later. The gang were still with Miley. Miley had no memory of the accident. Macy and Stella had fallen asleep on the chair an hour ago. The boys were trying to explain to Miley what had happened.

"Hey guys can I talk to Miley alone?" Nick asked.

"Sure." Joe said as he lifted Stella and carried her out of the room.

"We'll be in the car if you need us." Kevin said as he lifted Macy and carried her out.

"So how are you feeling?" Nick asked.

Miley gave him a weak smile. "Sore but I'm okay."

Nick smiled and brushed back some of her hair. "You really scared us."

"I'm sorry."

Nick gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry."

Miley gave Nick a confused look. "What are you sorry for?"

Nick sighed. "I'm sorry that I couldn't save you. I saw the bus driving towards you. I didn't have time to stop it."

"It's not your fault Nick. You didn't do anything wrong." Miley said as she reached out and put her hand on Nicks cheek.

"So the doctors said you could leave tomorrow." Nick said with a smile.

"I know. I'm so excited." Miley said with a smile on her face. "I don't like it here. By the way does my parents know I'm here?"

Nick nodded, "Yeah they know."

Miley sighed. "Okay."

"So do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Asked Nick.

Miley smiled. "Are you sure?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah. I don't want to leave you here alone."

Miley smiled again as she held Nick held her hand. "Okay."

"Okay I'm just gonna let the other know." Nick said as he took out his phone.

A few hours later Nick looked down at Miley who was asleep. He didn't tell her how he felt. He didn't think it was the right time. He gave Miley a kiss on her forehead. For now he was just glad Miley was okay.


	13. Before The Storm

**Hi Hi!! Okay I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Sadly the next chapter will be the last. ='[ You have no idea how much I enjoyed writing this. So please review.**

**As normal I don't own the song 'Before The Storm.'**

Chapter 13

2 days later Miley was finally out of hospital. Right now Miley, Stella and Macy were sitting in the back of the bus. Miley was lying on the couch while Stella was curling Macy's hair. Tonight the girls were gonna watch the concert. Kevin came in and sat down next to Miley.

"Where are you girls sitting tonight?" Asked Kevin.

"For you we're watching from the side of the stage." Said Stella. "Then for the Angel Light we're sitting near the front row."

Kevin nodded. "How are you feeling Miley?"

Miley smiled. "A lot better. I can walk again."

"I'm so happy that your allowed continue dancing." Said Macy.

Stella nodded. "Yeah. It wouldn't be the same without you."

"I'm still going." Said Miley. "I'm not giving up anytime soon."

Stella and Macy laughed.

"Okay Macy your done." Stella said as Macy stood up and went to the mirror.

"You looked georgous." Kevin said as he stood up. Macy smiled.

"We better get going." Stella said as she helped Miley up.

A half an hour later the gang were at the side of the stage. The lights went out in the arena and the crowd began screaming. It was time for the boys to go onstage.

"Good luck." Macy said to Kevin as she kissed him.

"I'll see you later." Joe said before giving Stella a kiss.

"Good luck Nick." Miley said smiling.

"Thanks." Nick said back.

The boys ran onstage and the crowd began screaming even louder.

"This is the best summer ever." Giggled Macy.

"I know." Laughed Stella.

Half way though the show Nick looked at the side of the stage to see Miley there smiling at him. He took the microphone and walked to the front on the stage.

"Okay everyone the next song I'm gonna sing is a new song that I just wrote and you guys are the first to hear it." He said as the crowd screamed. "I couldn't have done it without the help of a very special girl. A few days ago she was in an accident and it made me realize how much I love her. So I want her to come up here and sing this song with me. Miley come here."

Miley tried to run away but Macy and Stella grabbed her and pushed her onstage. Macy handed her a microphone. Miley nervously walked onstage.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Miley nodded.

The music starting playing and Miley began singing..

_"I know this isn't what I wanted,  
never thought it'd come this far,  
just thinking back to where we started,  
and how we lost all that we are,"_

Nick looked into Mileys eyes as he began singing his part..

_"we were young and times were easy,  
but I could see it's not the same.  
I'm standing here but you don't see me,  
I'd give it all for that to change,  
and I dont want to lose her,  
I dont want to let her go,"_

Miley smiled as she started singing again..

_"I'm standing out in the rain,  
I need to know if its over,  
cause I will leave you alone,"_

Nick continued to look into Mileys eyes as he was singing..

_"flooded with all this pain,  
knowing that I'll never hold her,  
like I did before the storm,_

_and with every strike of lightning,"_

Miley reached out and held Nick's hand..

_"comes a memory that lasts,"_

They both looked into eachothers eyes as the both sang together..

_"not a word is left unspoken,_

_as the thunder starts to crash,"_

Miley gave Nick a small smile as she started on her own again..

_"maybe i should give up,_

_I'm standing out in the rain,  
I need to know if it's over,  
cause I will leave you alone,"_

Nick smiled as he watched Miley singing..

_"flooded with all this pain,  
knowing that I'll never hold her,  
like I did before the storm,"_

Miley looked at Nick as she sang..

_"trying to keep the light from going out,"_

Nick started singing along with Miley..

_"and the clouds from ripping out my broken heart,  
We always say a heart is not whole,_

_without the one who gets you through the storm,"_

Nick and Miley both looked at eachother while singing the next part..

_"Standing out in the rain, knowing that it's really over,_

_please don't leave me alone,  
Flooded with all this pain, knowing that I'll never hold you, _

_like I did before the storm,"_

Miley smiled as they sang the last part.

_"Like I did,_

_Before the storm,"_

"Do you really love me?" Asked Miley.

Nick nodded. "Yeah. I love you."

Miley smiled. "I love you too."

Both Miley and Nick leaned in and kissed. Macy and Stella smiled as they watched them kiss. Once Miley and Nick pulled apart. Miley smiled at Nick. She finally found her true love.


	14. One Year Later

**Well here's the last chapter. =[ OMG my second story I finished. Anyways thanks to everyone who reviewed. And I hope you will read my new story 'When Two Worlds Collide' It will be out soon =]. Anyways enjoy and please reviews one last time.**

Chapter 14

One year later everything had changed for Miley, Stella and Macy. They still had their boyfriends. Life couldn't get any better for them. The girls continued their dancing and won their dancing finals. They were still close friends with the Angel Light girls. Now each girl were doing different things.

Miley was still doing song writing. The boys took her onstage with them to sing the new songs she wrote. Both Nick and Miley worked together to help children with Diabetes.

Stella was still doing designing. She was designing clothes for the Jonas boys and the Angel Light girls. She was helping children who's parents split up.

Macy continued dancing. She helped set up sports days for charity. Since sports was her favourite thing. She was working as a choreographer. She make up dance routines for the Angel Light girls and the Jonas boys. She's also been working with children who lost their parents.

Right now they were on their way to a privete party. The Angel Light girls were having a party for their 4th album release. The black car stopped on front of the venue. Kevin got out of the car and Macy got out after him. Then Joe got out with Stella. Then Nick got out with Miley. They all walked into the venue as the paparazzi took photo's of them. When they got inside they saw the Angel Light girls waiting for them.

"What took you so long?" Asked Lauren.

"We got stuck in traffic." Said Joe. "You look lovely by the way."

"Thank you." Smiled Lauren.

"Hey what about me and Monique?" Therese said as she crossed her arms.

"You two look lovely too." Said Joe.

"Thank you Joe." Smiled Monique.

"Come on let's go to the dance floor." Lauren said as they walked to the dance floor.

A while later Nick was sitting in the back room by himself. He was playing his guiter. He heard the door open. He looked up to see Miley walk in.

"Heya." She said as she sat down next to him.

"Hey." He said as he put his guitar down. "You having fun tonight?"

Miley nodded. "Yeah."

Nick smiled and put his arm around Miley. "Can you believe that we've been dating for a year?"  
"I know." Said Miley. "It's like only yesterday we saw you at the cafe."

"I'll never forget that day." Nick said as he smiled at Miley.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll never forget how you said that Stella loved Joe." He said as Miley laughed.

"Stella wanted to kill me afterwards." Laughed Miley.

"So you wanna go back to the party?" Nick asked. Miley nodded. Nick gave Miley a kiss on the cheek. He got his guitar and held Miley's hand as they went back to the party.

Meanwhile Kevin was sitting on the balcony. He looked at the city lights in the distance. He looked up to see Macy standing behind him.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey," Macy said as she sat on Kevin's lap.

"The view is beautiful. Isn't it?" He asked as he put his arms around Macy.

Macy nodded. "Yeah it is. Can you believe how fast this year has gone?"

"I know. It's gone so fast." Kevin sighed.

"It's amazing how things have changed." Macy said with a small smile.

"Yeah." Kevin said as he looked at Macy. "If your dad was here he would be very proud of you."

Macy smiled. "You really think so?"

Kevin nodded. "Of course."

Macy looked up and kissed Kevin.

"We better go inside." Kevin said as he stood up and took Macy inside.

While inside Joe and Stella were sitting on the couch talking.

"Can you believe we've known eachother for over a year?" Asked Stella.

Joe nodded. "I know it went by so fast."

"I'll never forget the night you guys stayed over in my house." Smiled Stella. "Me, Miley and Macy were so excited."

Joe smiled back. "Yeah and you beat me at basketball."

Stella smiled and nodded. "I remember that."

Joe smiled and kissed Stella on the cheek.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Stella said as she got up and went into the bathroom.

When Stella got into the bathroom she looked at her herself in the mirror. She got her make-up out of her bag and started putting some on.

"You don't need make-up Stells." Macy said as she walked in and started fixing her hair.

Stella laughed. "So are you having fun?"

Macy nodded as she put in her hair clips. "Yeah. Are you?"

Stella nodded. She turned around to see Miley walk in.

"Hello girlys. How are you?" She said as she went up to them.

"Someones having fun." Said Macy.

Miley laughed. "Oh my god. The Angel Light girls know how to throw a party."

Stella and Macy laughed. As Stella put her make-up back in her bag she pulled out a photo of herself, Macy, Miley, the Jonas boys and the Angel Light girls. It was taken on the tour bus. Just before the tour ended.

"Do you guys remember this?" Asked Stella as Miley and Macy looked at the photo.

"Oh my god!" Gasped Miley.

"I remember that." Smiled Macy.

"It's like only yesterday when we were huge fans of Jonas." Said Stella. "We used to dream about them every night."

"Yeah and look at us now." Smiled Macy. "We're dating them."

"You know what this proves?" Asked Miley.

"No what?" Stella said back.

"It's proves that dreams really do come true." Smiled Miley.

Stella and Macy smiled as Miley put her arms around her 2 bestfriends and pulled them into a group hug.


End file.
